Allow Me to Reintroduce Myself
| tituloe = "Permite que me presente de nuevo" | temporada = 7 | numero = 12 | total = 118 | emision = 1 de marzo de 2018 | escritor = Raamla Mohamed | director = Tony Goldwyn | aud = 4.95 http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/daily-ratings/thursday-final-ratings-march-1-2018/ | Guía = Guía de Episodios | anterior = Army of One | siguiente = Air Force Two (Scandal) ---- Lahey v. Commonwealth of Pennsylvania (HTGAWM) }} es el décimo segundo episodio de la Séptima Temporada de la serie americana Scandal, este es el episodio #118 en general. Fue emitido por primera vez el 1 de marzo de 2018 en abc. Este episodio es la primera parte del Crossover entre "Scandal" y "How to get away with Murder". La segunda parte es el episodio de How to get away with Murder: "Lahey v. Commonwealth of Pennsylvania". __TOC__ Sinopsis EPISODIO CROSSOVER (Parte 1) – En medio de su partida de la Casa Blanca, Olivia recibe una visita inesperada, la abogada en derecho penal Annalise Keating, quién busca su ayuda para impulsar una demanda colectiva contra la suprema corte de los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, después de la reciente perdida de confianza de Olivia, será más difícil que nunca conseguir la ayuda que necesitan. Resumen OP-AK-Scandal.png AK-OP-Scandal.png El episodio comienza mientras Olivia se pone sus botas y se viste para presentarse en la conferencia que debe dar esa misma mañana. Más tarde, vemos a Olivia en la universidad escribiendo en el pizarrón las palabras: "Como Sobrevivir un Escándalo", y le pregunta a la gente en la clase que cual es el error que la gente siempre comete en una crisis. Las personas le sugieren planeación, o estrategía, y ella dice que el manejo de crisis no se trata de eso. Un jóven dice que decir la verdad, pero Olivia dice que en realidad la verdad suele ser muy útil en el manejo de crisis. Una mujer en el fondo le dice que el peor error es "no saber que están en una crisis". Olivia le pregunta su nombre, y esta mujer se presenta: Annalise Keating. thumb|centro|300px thumb|right|275px|Annalise Keating le pide ayuda a Olivia Pope para llevar a cabo su [[Lahey contra el Estado de Pensilvania|demanda colectiva.]] Al finalizar la conferencia, Annalise Keating espera para poder hablar con Olivia. Una vez que se quedan a solas, Annalise le cuenta que está trabajando en una demanda colectiva para reformar el sistema judicial, y le cuenta que todos los participantes de su demanda son personas pobres y de color que fueron encarceladas sin una defensa justa. Olivia le dice que no puede ayudarla, y que ha estado fuera de la Casa Blanca desde hace unos meses. Annalise le dice que puede ayudarla a acelerar el proceso para llevar el caso a la Suprema Corte de Justicia. A pesar de que Olivia le intenta decir que no, pero Annalise le da una carpeta con información del caso, y antes de irse le dice que su país está en una crisis, pero juntas pueden arreglarlo. Por otro lado, en la firma de manejo de crisis "Quinn Perkins & Associates" (o QPA), Huck y Abby Whelan le dan actualizaciones a Quinn Perkins, pero ella está distraída en su computadora. Una vez que se quedan solas Abby y Quinn, ella le pregunta si investiga a Olivia otra vez. Quinn le informa que está dando conferencias en una universidad, y ambas se burlan, aunque en realidad parece que la extrañan. Olivia-thinks-about-it-Sc.png Olivia-knocks-on-AKs-door-Sc.png AK-hotel-Sc.png AK-hotel-Sc.png Mientras tanto, Olivia se reúne con Marcus Walker para tomar unos tragos, y ahí ella le cuenta sobre Annalise. Marcus le dice que debería ayudarla, y que ha escuchado del caso. Olivia no quiere, pero Marcus se molesta y cuando ella le pregunta porque sigue viéndola, él le dice que porque son negros, y deben apoyarse unos a los otros. Más tarde esa misma noche, Olivia piensa en lo que le dijo Marcus y revisa el caso. Después de leer sobre el asesinato de su esposo y unos volantes que la llaman asesina, Esta es una referencia al episodio "We're Good People Now", en la que el estudiante Simon Drake cuelga estos volantes en la universidad porque no le agrada la profesora Keating. Olivia va a visitarla al hotel donde se está quedando. Ahí le dice que el problema del caso es ella, su reputación no dejará que el caso llegue lejos, por lo que le niega su ayuda. Annalise le cierra la puerta en la cara, pero luego de reconsiderarlo, Olivia regresa y le dice que si van a trabajar juntas deberá seguir sus reglas, a lo que Annalise accede. Después de esto, Olivia acude al Instituto de Fitzgerald Grant, donde Marcus le dice que no es buena idea y que Fitz no quiere hablar con ella. Marcus la deja y le dice que no quiere tener nada que ver con esto. Olivia entra a la oficina de Fitz y lo saluda, pero Fitz le pregunta directamente que como puede ayudarla. Ella le presenta el caso de la demanda colectiva. Fitz se sorprende de que Olivia le pida ayuda a él, pero ella le explica que está ahí para ayudar a la gente, y no para pedirle perdón por lo que ha hecho. thumb|right|280px|De izquierda a derecha Olivia, Annalise, Marcus y Michaela, los únicos cuatro personajes que aparecen en ambos episodios del crossover. A la mañana siguiente, Michaela prepara la sala donde sucederá la reunión. Marcus la observa y le dice que llego temprano, y que la junta empieza hasta las 9:00 am. Marcus insiste que llegó más temprano, y momentos después entran Olivia y Annalise. Michaela se presenta ante Olivia y nerviosa le dice que es un honor. Unos segundos después, Fitz entra en la sala y tanto Annalise como Michaela se ponen nerviosas pero lo saludan. Fitz les dice que la presidente Grant (Mellie Grant) también está interesada en el caso. Olivia se pone nerviosa, pero no dice nada y les pide que comiencen a trabajar. Una vez que Annalise, Marcus, Fitz y Olivia visita en la Casa Blanca a la Presidente de los Estados Unidos Mellie Grant, ella los recibe con el Fiscal General de los Estados Unidos David Rosen y el Director de Seguridad Nacional (NSA) Jake Ballard. Ahí, Mellie escucha de Annalise la demanda colectiva y la situación de sus participantes, pero le dice que no van a ganar y no podrá proceder, pero si esperan un año a que hayan cambiado los jueces de la Suprema Corte tal vez tengan una oportunidad. Mellie los intenta convencer, pero Annalise le quiere explicar porque no pueden esperar un año para salvar vidas inocentes; Olivia comprende algo y les pide a todos que la dejen a solas con Mellie. thumb|left|270px|Mellie le dice a Olivia que no quiere ayudarlas porque solo le serviría para recuperar su poder político. Una vez que están solas, Olivia le pregunta que si no las iba a apoyar porque accedió a hablar con ellas. Mellie le dice que lo hizo como un favor a Fitz, y que aunque si quisiera ayudarlas preferiría esperar un año porque cree que en realidad Olivia quiere conseguir influencia para volver a la cima. Olivia intenta explicarle que no es eso, pero Mellie sigue dolida por el tiempo que Olivia tomo decisiones a sus espaldas. Olivia le dice que irán a la Suprema Corte de Justicia con o sin su apoyo; Mellie le advierte que será enemigo de la Casa Blanca si lo intenta, pero Olivia dice que no sería la primera vez. En QPA, Quinn recibe la visita sorpresa de Jake, quien le pide que ayude a la Casa Blanca para detener a Olivia de volver al poder, y aunque al principio ella se niega, Jake la convence diciendo que solo está detrás de recuperar su poder. Por otro lado, el equipo regresa al instituto, y Michaela les pregunta si la Casa Blanca los va a apoyar; Annalise le reprocha a Olivia que solo dijo que no, y no la pudo convencer, pero Olivia le dice que Mellie dijo "no" por su reputación (de Annalise), y por eso no los va a ayudar. Annalise se tranquiliza, mientras Marcus y Michaela solo observan callados. 270px|thumb|right|Olivia va a la prensa para ejercer presión ante la Corte Suprema sobre el caso. En privado, Olivia le dice a Fitz que es imposible trabajar con Annalise; Fitz le dice que tal vez pueda convencer a Mellie, pero Olivia le dice que tal vez no necesitan a Mellie... En escenas alternas, vemos como Olivia habla con la prensa sobre el caso para meter presión a la Suprema Corte. Por otro lado, en QPA Abby dice que para ganar el equipo de Olivia necesita que 4 jueces estén en su favor, y que solo les faltan 3 más. Ellos intentarán convencer a los 6 jueces que no han opinado al respecto para que voten en contra. En diferentes escenas, Marcus y Michaela siguen a los jueces para convencerlos, mientras Olivia hace entrevistas en televisión. Abby convence a un juez de que no deberían involucrarse; Marcus intenta convencer a una juez mientras intenta ir al baño, pero Michaela toma su lugar en el baño de damas. Después de todo el trabajo de ambos equipos, vemos que tanto a Olivia como a QPA les falta únicamente un juez de convencer, quien justamente es el más impredecible: Mark Spivey. Marcus consigue contactar con la oficina de Spivey, y Olivia le pide que organice una entrevista con ella. Annalise le dice que ya se cansó de estar en las sombras, y dice que ella quiere hacer la entrevista. Olivia le dice que no es buena idea, pero después de discutir un poco, Michaela sugiere que ambas hagan la entrevista juntas. Annalise le pregunta si sabe de un salón de belleza bueno. Mientras Olivia y Annalise intentan convencer al juez Spivey con la entrevista, en QPA intentan encontrar algo sucio del juez para extorsionarlo. Mientras tanto, Mellie le pregunta a Jake si no han encontrado nada sobre Spivey, y le dice que se culpa a si misma porque en lugar de despedirla públicamente la dejo mantener su dignidad. Sin embargo, ahora que lo piensa mejor, le pide a Jake que QPA filtre información sobre la verdadera razón por la que Olivia ya no trabaja en la Casa Blanca... thumb|left|280px|Annalise y Olivia discuten en el salón de belleza sobre la verdadera razón por la que Olivia dejo la Casa Blanca y Mellie no quiso ayudarlas. En el salón de belleza, Annalise y los peluqueros trabajan en su cabello y el de Olivia, mientras ven la televisión y comparten historias sobre sus familias. Momentos después, Annalise descubre en las noticias un titular que dice que en realidad despidieron a Olivia, y cuando suben el volumen Annalise le pregunta a Olivia si es cierto. Olivia le pide a los peluqueros que les den un momento a solas, y ahí Annalise le dice que le mintió todo este tiempo y que Mellie rechazo el caso por su culpa, y no por la reputación (de Annalise). Annalise le reprocha que la haya juzgado por tener un desastre en su vida, pero le dice que ella es igual. Olivia se defiende, y le dice que no necesita darle explicaciones ni a ella ni a nadie. Esa noche, David Rosen le dice a Abby que en realidad Olivia si está buscando mejorar el sistema judicial con la demanda colectiva, pero Abby cree que Olivia lo hace por un interés personal. David le dice a Abby que está bien si extraña a Olivia, pero aunque ella dice que no, a los pocos segundos lo abraza mientras intenta contenerse de llorar. Por otro lado, Olivia confronta a Quinn en un estacionamiento, y le dice que está peleando en el lado equivocado. Quinn le dice que sabe que lo hace solo para ganarse un lugar en la escena política, pero Olivia le dice que de una forma u otra, va a terminar arrepintiéndose de haber tomado el caso. thumb|right|270px|Fitz convence a Olivia de que sigue siendo ella misma, y que puede superar la situación. Más tarde, en el instituto Grant, Fitz está a punto de ir a casa, pero se detiene cuando ve a Olivia y va a hablar con ella. Olivia se siente desmotivada desde que filtraron las noticias, y siente que su vida laboral ha terminado. Fitz le dice que no se está enfrentando a nada a lo que no se ha enfrentado antes. Olivia le dice que no es la misma persona, pero Fitz la convence de que si lo es, y que tomo el caso por una razón: quiere cambiar al mundo. Fitz le dice que sigue siendo ella misma. Al día siguiente, Charlie descubre información sucia sobre Spivey, y ella llama a Abby a su oficina para destrozar el caso de Olivia. Una vez que están a solas, Abby le pregunta si en realidad están haciendo lo correcto al atacar a Olivia y la demanda colectiva. Quinn le dice que si es por las razones correctas, pero Abby no le cree. Más tarde, Quinn se reúne con Jake y le da información sobre el juez Spivey, pero le pregunta que porque están en contra del caso. Jake le dice que en realidad están en contra de Olivia. thumb|left|280px|Olivia y Annalise hacen la entrevista para hablar sobre lo importante de reformar el sistema penal del país. Poco después, Olivia y Annalise comienzan la entrevista mientras Michaela y Marcus se presentan nerviosos por el comportamiento de ambas en la misma. La entrevista comienza cuando la conductora del noticiero le pregunta a Olivia sobre los rumores de que fue despedida de la Casa Blanca, pero ella aprovecha para decir que se arrepiente de haber lastimado a las personas cercanas a ella y que deberían enfocarse en el caso en la demanda colectiva más que en su propia vida personal, y que muchas injusticias están ocurriendo en el sistema penal. Mellie y Quinn ven esta entrevista en las noticias, y poco después Olivia le cede la palabra a Annalise, quien le pide al público que los ayuden a conseguir una hora en la Corte Suprema para hablar del tema y conseguir apoyo. Poco después, otros noticieros comienzan a hablar del caso, mientras tanto Annalise y Olivia ven las noticias. Olivia se sirve palomitas de maíz y vino, y le ofrece a Annalise, pero pronto recuerda que es alcohólica y se disculpa. Un mensaje de Marcus las interrumpe en su plática, diciendole a Olivia que el juez Spivey no piensa votar en su favor. thumb|right|280px Michaela y Marcus salen juntos a un bar, y ella le cuenta sobre sus sueños de ser presidente. Ambos comienzan a coquetear un poco, y Marcus le dice que todo a lo que se ha dedicado ha sido para ayudar a mejorar su ciudad, y el lugar de donde viene. Ambos están por besarse, pero Michaela recibe un mensaje de su novio Asher; ella decide irse a su habitación de hotel porque al día siguiente regresarán a Filadelfia. Ella le agradece por el trago, y se va muy apenada. Quinn va al departamento de Liv, y le lleva información sobre el juez Spivey para chantajearlo de que vote a su favor, y le dice que ahora su firma QPA puede seguir siendo sobre hacer justicia. Olivia se queda sin palabras, y a la mañana siguiente va con el juez, sin embargo en lugar de chantajearlo le explica que no hará lo mismo que la Casa Blanca: lo que encontraron sobre el era que su hijo atropello a alguien accidentalmente y el le pago al único testigo para cerrar la boca. Ella le dice que lo puede ayudar a salir de esta crisis ahora que el testigo murió dos años atrás, pero lo único que le pide a cambio es que considere el caso, y como de haberlo necesitado su hijo querría la mejor defensa pública igual que sus clientes. thumb|left|320px|Olivia Pope y Annalise Keating caminan fuera del tribunal para enfrentarse a un reto mayor llevando el caso a la Suprema Corte de Justicia de la nación. En las noticias anuncian que el juez Spivey accedió y decidió votar a favor de que la demanda colectiva vaya a la Suprema Corte, a pesar de los intentos de Mellie. Quinn y Abby ven en las noticias que ahora los jueces han decidido acelerar el proceso para que la audiencia suceda pronto y el caso pueda ser escuchado, mientras ambas se miran orgullosas de lo que hicieron. Olivia sale de la corte de Washington, y se encuentra con Annalise. Annalise le dice que esto la convierte en lo que esperaba: un milagro para su caso y al final ambas deciden ir a la Suprema Corte de Justicia juntas. Reparto Principales= Olivia-712.png|Olivia Pope Jake-712.png|Jake Abby-712.png|Abigail "Abby" Whelan Quinn-712.png|Quinn Perkins Huck-712.png|Diego "Huck" Muñoz David-Rosen-712.png|David Rosen Mellie-712.png|Melody Margaret "Mellie" Grant Charlie-712.png|Charlie Marcus-712.png|Marcus Walker Fitz-712.png|Fitzgerald "Fitz" Thomas Grant III *Kerry Washington como Olivia Pope *Scott Foley como Jacob "Jake" Ballard *Darby Stanchfield como Abigail "Abby" Whelan *Katie Lowes como Quinn Perkins *Guillermo Díaz como Diego "Huck" Muñoz *Jeff Perry como Cyrus Beene (sólo acreditado) *Joshua Malina como David Rosen *Bellamy Young como Melody Margaret "Mellie" Grant *Joe Morton como Eli Pope (sólo acreditado) *George Newbern como Charlie *Cornelius Smith Jr. como Marcus Walker *Tony Goldwyn como Fitzgerald "Fitz" Thomas Grant III |-| Recurrentes e Invitados= Annalise-Scandal712.png|Annalise Keating Francesca-712.png|Francesca Hunter Mike-Waters-712.png|Mike Waters JusticeSpivey-712.png|Juez Spivey Michaela-Scandal-712.png|Michaela Pratt *Julie Claire como Francesca Hunter *Jay Jackson como Mike Waters *Tom Irwin como Juez Mark Spivey *Aja Naomi King como Michaela Pratt Invitada Especial *Viola Davis como Annalise Keating |-| Personajes Menores= *Sumalee Montano como Audrey Campo Frases Memorables Notas y Trivia Notas *Este episodio fue visto por 4.95 millones de espectadores. *Los jueces de la suprema corte son: **Alberto Gutierrez, Rachel Ribas, Helen Bass, Patrick Montgomery, Henry Strickland, Beatrice Schwab, Mark Spivey, Leigh Kensington y Ronald Marsh. *Mientras escuchan las noticias en televisión, Olivia le muestra su "tradición" a Annalise, que consiste en combinar palomitas de maíz con Vino tinto. Esta combinación tiene un gran peso en la promoción para las noches de los jueves en el bloque de "TGIT". *Este episodio comienza entre los eventos del final del episodio "Ask Him About Stella", pero ahora se muestra desde la perspectiva de Olivia Pope. *La lectura para este episodio tomo lugar el 4 de diciembre de 2017. *El Crossover entre ambas series fue anunciado en Twitter el 3 de enero de 2018. *La escena del salón de belleza en la que discuten Olivia y Annalise fue la primera escena que Kerry Washington y Viola Davis grabaron juntas. Errores y Continuidad *Michaela menciona que Fitzgerald Grant II es el Presidente 44 de los Estados Unidos; Durante el curso de la serie "How to get away with Murder", Michaela se refiere al Presidente como Barack Obama, y a la primera dama como Michelle Obama. Debido al crossover este sería un error de continuidad. *Aunque los dos episodios en este crossover suceden en un mismo tiempo, durante el transcurso de los eventos Scandal debería estar situado en el año 2019, mientras que How to Get Away with Murder sigue aproximadamente en Junio de 2016. Eventos Importantes *Annalise Keating y Olivia Pope se conocen. *Annalise Keating conoce al Presidente Fitzgerald Grant II y a la Presidente Melody "Mellie" Grant. *Olivia Pope y Annalise Keating logran acelerar el proceso para que la Suprema Corte de Justicia escuche el caso de la Lahey contra el Estado de Pensilvania. Titulo *Cuando Olivia y Annalise están en el salón de belleza y les están arreglando el cabello, Annalise ve en las noticias que en realidad Olivia fue despedida de la Casa Blanca, y por eso la Presidente Mellie Grant no quiso apoyarlas en la demanda, a pesar de que Olivia le dijo que había sido por su reputación e historia (de Annalise) en Filadelfia. Annalise le reclama, pero Olivia le dice "We are not the Same, So Allow Me to Reintroduce Myself", que se traduce a "No somos iguales, así que Permíte que me Presente Nuevamente". **'" "' – Olivia Pope Música In My House= "In My House" - Mary Jane Girls |-|Hung Over= "Hung Over" - The Martinis Trailer thumb|center|335 px Galería Liv-Fitz-Sc712.png Hairdresser-Sc712.gif Olivia-goestothepress-Sc712.png OP-MG-Sc712.png Mellie-Annalise-Olivia-Sc712.png Getting-to-work-Sc712.png AK-OP-sc712.png Michaela-Scandal-712.png JusticeSpivey-712.png Mike-Waters-712.png Francesca-712.png Annalise-Scandal712.png Fitz-712.png Marcus-712.png Mellie-712.png Charlie-712.png David-Rosen-712.png Huck-712.png Abby-712.png Jake-712.png Olivia-712.png Quinn-712.png CourtHouse-ending-Scandal.png AK-hotel-Sc.png Olivia-thinks-about-it-Sc.png Olivia-knocks-on-AKs-door-Sc.png AK-OP-Scandal.png OP-AK-Scandal.png Scandal-S7-intro.gif Olivia-412.jpg Referencias en:w:c:scandal:Allow Me to Reintroduce Myself Categoría:TGIT Categoría:Crossover Categoría:Scandal Categoría:2018 Categoría:Olivia Pope Categoría:Marcus Walker Categoría:Mark Spivey Categoría:Annalise (scandal) Categoría:Michaela (scandal)